As well known, a hybrid vehicle (a hybrid electric vehicle) uses an internal combustion engine and a battery power supply together. That is, the hybrid vehicle uses power of the internal combustion engine and power of the drive motor that are efficiently combined with each other.
The hybrid vehicle, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, may include an engine 10, a drive motor 20, an engine clutch 30 for controlling power transmission between the engine 10 and the drive motor 20, a transmission 40, a differential gear 50, a battery 60, an integrated starter-generator 70 for starting the engine 10 or generating power by torque of the engine 10, and wheels 80.
In addition, the hybrid vehicle may include a hybrid control unit (HCU) 200 for controlling an entire operation of the hybrid vehicle, an engine control unit (ECU) 110 for controlling an operation of the engine 10, a motor control unit (MCU) 120 for controlling an operation of the drive motor 20, a transmission control unit (TCU) 140 for controlling an operation of the transmission 40, and a battery control unit (BCU) 160 for controlling and managing the battery 60.
The BCU 160 may be a battery management system (BMS). The integrated starter-generator 70 may be an integrated starter and generator (ISG) or a hybrid starter and generator (HSG).
The above-described hybrid vehicle may be driven in travel modes such as an electric vehicle (EV) mode, a pure hybrid vehicle mode, in which only the power of the drive motor 20 is employed, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) mode in which the torque of the engine 10 is used as main power and the torque of the drive motor 20 is used as an auxiliary power, and a regenerative braking (RB) mode in which brake and inertia energy is collected by power generation of the drive motor 20 to be charged in the battery 60 when a vehicle is braked or travels by inertia.
As described above, the hybrid vehicle uses the mechanical energy of the engine and the electrical energy of the battery together, and optimal operation regions of the engine and the drive motor, and the hybrid vehicle collects energy by the drive motor when is braked. These enhance fuel consumption and efficient use of energy.
In the above-described hybrid vehicle, since the engine clutch is used instead of a torque converter, and the engine and an automatic transmission are combined with each other, a drawback exists that a mechanical (passive) damping effect cannot be obtained, which the conventional torque converter has.
In the hybrid vehicle, since an additional damping unit is excluded or the damping unit becomes smaller, vibration of a drive shaft is generated and an shock phenomenon such as shock and jerk (momentary rapid movement) is generated during gear-shifting, tip-in/out (an operation of stepping on or taking a foot off an accelerator pedal), and combination of the engine clutch. These deteriorate ride comfort and drivability.
That is, since the damping unit between a torque source (an engine and a motor) and a driving system is excluded or the damping unit is small in the above-described hybrid vehicle, another problem exists that vibration from the torque source, vibration during gear-shifting, and vibration from the outside are not easily offset.
The drivability and ride comfort of the hybrid vehicle may not be good when the vibration from the torque source or the vibration from the outside is not effectively reduced.
In the conventional art for addressing the above problem, anti-jerk is performed by delaying ignition timing through the engine control unit (ECU).
An example of the conventional art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-97622.
Since the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-97622 is provided to stop anti-jerk during launch of a creep or gear-shifting in order to reduce unintended shock caused by anti-jerk, a problem exists that jerk is not substantially reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.